Her Favorite Color
by dorkiss
Summary: A quote-on-quote diary written by Sora about losing friends and losing her one true love, and everything in between. (some mild swearing, kinda) Finished!
1. All My Fault

            Yes, I have finally wrote a new story, it took me a while to figure it out. Lol.  That's okay.  I might end up changing the title as I post new chapters, unless I really think it works, just so you know.  I don't own any characters from Digimon, although I think that all Taiora fans should.  Definitely.  Please Read! OH! I almost forgot, this story is going to be from Sora's Point of View.  I think it works great like this.

Her Favorite Color

Rainstorms always seemed to make all the bad things in my life disappear.  Just sitting on my windowsill and staring out the window could fix all my problems.  I'm not sure why, though.  Some may say because rain is always so peaceful and the earth is refreshed because of it.  But that doesn't seem right to me.  I mean, people's houses have been destroyed and washed away because of rainstorms, and that most certainly is not peaceful.  Other people just think I'm crazy.  But I never cared what they thought about my relaxing resource.  All that mattered to me is that it worked, and it always did.  Up until now.  

            Not since he left us. Since he left me, really.  None of us know where he is, not even Kari.  Nobody else understands why he left except me.  I don't think they want to know anyway.  It's hard for me to talk to most of them now.  They say that it was his fault, that he ruined his own life, but they'll never know that I was the one that ruined his life.  They'll never know that I was the one that messed everything up.  I'm the reason that all my supposed friends are angry at him, and they don't know. 

            And now as I look back on my entire life, not a moment that I can remember that he wasn't part of it, I've realized how stupid I was to let him leave, just like that.  I didn't even try to stop him, my best friend, who was in love with me.  I'll never be able to find another guy like him, he was the one and only person who made me feel like somebody special, instead of the plain nobody that I thought I was.  But just because I was so unsure of my feelings to admit that I had fallen in love with him too, I lost him.  Good going, Sora.  You have officially screwed up your life.  It's so screwed up now, that not even a rainstorm can get you trough this.  I knew that the crest of love wasn't right for me.  

*****

            I guess it all started when I decided that Matt was the right guy for me.  If I had known what was going to happen, I wouldn't have even looked at the cookie recipe.  I had to look at it that day, even thought I've made about one million batches for Tai, because I was so nervous.  Considering that I am the holder of love, I should have known that it wasn't true love.  You aren't supposed to be so nervous that you can't even bake cookies right the first time (it took me three tries).  You're not scared of true love because, hopefully, when you finally know that you've found The One, unlike in my case, you're to overcome with that true feeling of love that you can't feel anything else.  It just takes over your body and you can feel as though being apart from that person would kill you.  I know this feeling from experience now.  

            But as I stood there in front of the Famous Yamato Ishiada and his bands dressing room, all I wanted to do was run away, because, for some strange reason, being so nervous was really scaring the crap out of me.  But then Tai showed up.  If only I hadn't been such a naïve girl, I would have noticed that Tai was trying to tell me that he loved me.  No such luck there on either of our parts.

            I could feel a huge sigh on the inside when Tai showed up, however.  I felt comfortable again and lost the petrified look that had found it's way to my face while standing there.  All that I wanted to do was take Tai by the arm and walk away from that place with him.  Maybe another day I hoped to myself.  I found myself smiling at he thought that Tai was once again saving me, just like he always did.  But I was brought back to reality when I noticed that Tai didn't have any intentions on helping me in the way that I wanted him to.  Typical Tai, always does what he thinks is best, even if it's the worst.  I personally believe that Tai was always a little too much caring, but that's one of the reasons why I now know that I will always love him.  It's the little things in life that count, right?  Tai figured out my "situation" right away, but Tai Kamiya never gives up, well, that's what I thought.

            "So, um, Sora?  Are you going to the concert with anyone, not that it matters to me or anything, I was just wondering."  

            "Ummm…  Actually…" I had no idea what to say to him.  I was so relieved that he was there but, I was in love with Matt at the time, and I guess because I was so nervous that I had no idea what to say.  I saw Tai look at the cookies, and then at sadly at the door.

            "I bet those cookies are for Matt, right?"

            "Uh…"

            "It's okay," he said after a long pause.  I really didn't know what was going on, but the next thing I knew, Tai had pushed me inside "Tell Matt I said Hi."

            And that was that.  Some people know that day as Christmas, I know it as the Day I Ruined Both Our Lives.  It has a special ring to it.  I hate that day.  Even though that wasn't the day he left, I still hate it.  At the time, though, I couldn't be happier.  Matt was finally my boyfriend, life was great.  But did I even give one thought to the boy who got me there?  Of course not.  And that's the reason why the day formally known as Christmas is called it's name.  I forgot about my best friend.  It was a downward spiral for him from then on, and it was all my fault.

Thank you for reading my third Taiora!  Have no fear, though, it's not finished yet.  Please R&R.  Next chapter up as soon as possible!

~dorkiss 


	2. White Walls, Blue Sky

I changed the title because the other one didn't really work.  Oh well.  Here is chapter two.  I hope that you like it!

Her Favorite Color- Chapter Two

            I would like to say that I'm the type of person who isn't oblivious to anything.  I always thought that I was on top of things, noticing everything that was happening around me.  People had always seen me as the caring type, and I guess I was for a while.  But ever since I started dating Matt, you can call me Insensible Sora.  

I had no idea what was going on if it didn't have to do with Matt or me.  Everything around us was "Who cares?" and "I have no idea."  That was the turning point in my life.  A very bad turning point.  Usually the turning point consists of reactions like seeing the light or a complete personal makeover.  My turning point, let me please forget it, was to ruin my life.  It worked, didn't it?

You can imagine how that affected my life.  People stop talking and turned their backs on me.  I never thought that it was because of the way I was acting, completely unaware, I thought it was because they were all jealous of me, the new and unimproved Sora.  Everybody was drifting away from me, all of my friends, except for the digidestined.  Looking back on it, I think that they stayed with me because they felt obligated to. I know they weren't enjoying my company.  

I finally realized what was happening to me while sitting in chem one day.  The white walls reflected all the light that entered through the windows.  It was almost unbearable.  I was just sitting there, trying my best to keep the sun out of my eyes and taking notes on how to formulate compound elements and set them equal to each other (busy work while our teacher attempted to find a way to pay her taxes) when she looked up from her papers and spoke.

"Mr. Kamiya, are you feeling okay?"

All the heads in the classroom turned to look at Tai, even me, who had been ignoring him accidentally on purpose, was also intrigued by what was wrong with Tai.  Looking at him quickly, he looked all right.  But I looked a little longer and saw why our teacher had asked him.  Tai was just looking out into space, chemistry forgotten.  He looked sick.  Beads of sweat were cascading down his face, like he had just woken up from a nightmare.  I found myself wondering if he was going to be okay, and hoping that he would be.  I hadn't cared this much for a person like this since Christmas.

"Mr. Kamiya, are you all right?"

No answer.

"Mr. Kamiya."

Tai slowly looked at her.  He appeared confused and out of touch, like he didn't have the faintest idea of where he was.

"I believe that you need to go see the nurse, Mr. Kamiya."

Tai nodded in agreement, even though I don't think he knew what she was asking.  He lifted his bag over his shoulder, took the pass and left.  The rest of my class went back to their work, or in some of the girls case, painting their nails, even their toe nails.  But not me.  Without knowing it, I lifted my hand up into the air.

I remember looking at my hand stupidly, trying to make my mind force it to return its attention back to the paper full of numbers and elements.  I had no idea why it was up there in the first place until the teacher called on me.

"Yes Miss Takenouchi?"

Just like Tai, I had no clue what was going on, but I found myself asking her a question anyway.

"Don't you think…… Does Tai? Should I, can I make sure that he's okay.  He didn't look very well.  I just want to make sure that he gets there…"

Blah, Blah, Blah.  I don't really think she had any idea what I was saying, but she let me go, probably so I would shut up.  I, too, found myself lifting my bag over my shoulder to leave the room.

Turning the corner, I saw that Tai was still walking slowly down the hallway.  I just watched him for a little bit, taking in everything that just happened.  I felt like crying right there in the hallway watching him go… somewhere.  The nurses' office was in the other direction.

I tried to figure out what I was going to say and what I was going to ask him.  Suddenly caring for him when I hadn't for a long time was scaring me.  At that moment I knew that all I wanted to do was talk to him.  So even before my thoughts were ready, I called for him.

"Tai! Wait up!"

He stopped walking and turned around to face me.  I was already running to catch up with him.  He sat down on a window ledge and opened the window to let some of the warm spring air flow through the hallway.  He patted part of the ledge next to him for me to sit down when I made it to him.  Without hesitation I took the seat and looked at him.  I remember so vividly the way his face looked back at me.  A small crooked smile was on lips, but his eyes were sad.  In other words, he was smiling sadly at me.

"You okay?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."  I said while a smile made its way upon my face.

"Promise not to tell?  Not a soul."

I nodded quickly, feeling like we were kids again.  Tai used to make me promise something before he told me what it was, like now.  Looking at him with his cocked eyebrow, I had to stifle a laugh as I remembered on time in particular.  We were in the park and he had made me promise not to tell anybody, and then he made me swear on my goldfish's grave.  We were only six at the time.  I promised and I swore on my goldfish's grave.  Tai leaned in closely, and with out me knowing, picked some sand up from the sandbox beside us, and threw it in my hair.  I chased him throughout the entire park before I finally got some sand in his hair.  I remember it taking much longer to get the sand out of his hair then it did mine.

Tai's face became very serious, so I tried to make mine look as stern as possible.  Then he held out his pinky to me.

'Wow,' I thought, staring at his pinky.  'This must be some really serious shit.'

"Pinky Swear?"  He asked.  I linked my pinky with his.

"Pinky Swear."

Tai shook his head and the smile faded.  For I while there, I felt like we were kids again, and he was just going to put more sand in my hair.  I wish that were the case.  But even for that one minute, remembering that memory had been something that changed the way I looked at Tai.  No matter how much I wished for it, we weren't kids anymore.

"No?"  I asked, mostly to myself though.  "Why not?"  Tai looked at me and then looked out the window.  The blue sky radiated its beauty onto us, that's what I believe.  Tai reminded me of somebody I didn't know, and I reminded myself of somebody who still searching for something, and didn't even know what it was.  Sometimes, the things that are most beautiful, are the unknowns.  Still looking out the window, Tai began to talk.

"Things don't always work out the way you want them to, Sora.  Things change, people change, and it hurts.  It hurts because you feel like you made a million sacrifices that you could have avoided, but you didn't, just so one person would be happy.  And then you can't even recognize that person anymore, and that hurts more, because… because then you know that you've lost them for good.  The one person who you thought was special, is gone.  And that…. That hurts like hell."

I didn't really understand what he meant, but I knew what he was saying.  Tai was in pain. That was all that I needed to know.  I reached for his hand and took it within mine.  

His touch felt like a breath of life to me.  He changed me that spring day, behind the window underneath the blue sky.  I could feel Tai's pain myself as we held hands, and all I wanted to do was to fix it.  Then the bell rang.

Teens rushed out into the hallways and knocked into us from our window seats.  Voices boomed and echoed in the closed area, but we continued to hold hands.  The hallway became more and more crowded and Tai opened his mouth to say something.  But nothing came out.  He then let go of my hand and walked away, leaving me with me thoughts.

I already said that his touch changed me, but it's true.  After he told me whatever he was trying to tell me, I realized how I had been acting.  And I hated it.  I was being selfish when I didn't want to be, and I was hurting people along the way.  Tai was hurting, and I remember thinking that I might possibly be the one hurting him, but at the time, I just pushed away that thought thinking that I never did anything to hurt him.  All I wanted to do now was help him.  That's how I knew he had changed me.  I cared for him again, I needed to care for him.  

If only I hadn't been so unsure of the way I was feeling, he would still be here.  Even though he practically told me that he loved me, and that I had hurt him, I still didn't know what I was looking for.  Only that I was looking for something.  But that never helps anybody, does it?   Especially not me.

That chapter 2 everybody!  Did you like it, not like it?  Please review my story!

~dorkiss  


	3. Colors of the Sun

Her Favorite Color- _Chapter Three_

            Somebody very wise once said "Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're gonna get."  You may have heard it before.  You're given a wide variety of chocolates, and you can have any kind that you want.  You look carefully at all the different shapes and sizes, and the different colors.  Everybody's life is like this.  It's almost like each kind of chocolate stands for the choices in your life.  Pick a dark chocolate, and you've decided what you're going to do with your life.  One of those chewy fruit filled pieces means health.  Caramel, a favorite to many, is your love life.  I was hoping to get a caramel, so I'd finally have that sweet, little chunk that would change my life.  But instead, I got coconut.

            So in other words, my decision was, well, to put it nicely, wrong.  It seems so simple for me to understand now, but back when I was just a teenager, it was so confusing and difficult.  It was just so mind blowing and complicated that I never gave it one thought, really.  After Tai pushed me to Matt, things changed.  If that was for the better or for the worse, I'll never know.  And after talking with Tai, my life changed again.  All these changes were too much for me at the time.  I couldn't sort out any of my thoughts, but all I needed to know was why Tai was feeling the way he did.  That was all that mattered.

            So after tennis practice, I set out to Matt's rehearsal like a good girlfriend would, except my thoughts weren't on seeing Matt, but on Tai.  I was remembering the touch of his hand on mine.  Sure I've held his hand before, but it was different that time.  And I wanted to know why….

            "Sora!"

My thoughts were broken and I never got to figure out why it was different.  At the moment I was trying to figure out why Matt was looking at me strangely.  I looked around and noticed that I had been so hooked on with my thoughts that I had walked straight past the place.

            We greeted each other with a short kiss on the lips, even though that was the last thing that I wanted to do.  I really wanted to talk to Matt about Tai.

            We walked through the park talking of little things.  We held hands like we always did, but this time I was more into noticing the different things between Tai and Matt instead of on the conversation.

            "You seem like you off somewhere else, Sora.  Something on your mind?"  He asked me as we sat on an old bench that surveyed the lake.  I didn't know where to begin.  I sat there thinking for a while, not knowing how to word or how Matt was going to react when I would.  He just sat there, looking all concerned, waiting for my answer.  Looking back on it, he really was a great friend.

            "I talked with Tai today at school."

Matt gave me a weird look.  I bet he was wondering the same thing that I had realized that day.  Why I cared all the sudden.  But the look disappeared, replaced by one that told me, "Oh.  That's nice, but I thought that it had something to do with us."  Maybe he really didn't care because this relationship was doing the same thing to him that it was doing to me.  But he pretended to look interested anyway.

            "So, ummm… what happened?"

            I told him exactly what happened, but without the holding hand thing, I didn't think that he would have appreciated that very much.  He listened to every word that I had to say.  Even though he, just like I had, never talked with Tai like we used to, Matt still felt as though he needed to stay a loyal friend.  I guess that all of our crests linger with us even after it hasn't truly been shown for a long time.  

            Matt though that maybe Tai was just feeling very pressured about which school he would be going to next year.  He had gotten scholarships for his soccer skills and was offered free rides to some colleges that wanted to have Tai Kamiya play for them.  I pretended that it made sense, so I just agreed with him.  Matt needed to get home anyway, so I didn't want to keep him.  But as Matt walked away, with his guitar strung over his shoulder, I knew that he was wrong.  He was my coconut candy.

            Tai wouldn't have made me promise not to tell anybody, never mind pinky swearing to it, if it had been about college.  And he would have told me directly, instead of keeping me wondering for such a long time.  But I knew that Matt was wrong, probably didn't even have the slightest idea, because he didn't have to see the way that Tai looked.  The hurt in those chocolate brown eyes was so fierce that it still has impact on me to just remember.

            With Matt gone I returned back to my thoughts.  I had always gone to Tai for help, but I couldn't this time.  I had tried Matt, and even though he had answers, they didn't help.  I was stuck alone. I hadn't felt this way since our first time in the Digital World.  I was told that my crest of love would never glow.  That had hurt me so much.  I felt helpless and weak, never to be as great as Tai or the others.  I ran away and nearly convinced myself that there just wasn't a point to being alive.  Maybe that was the same way that Tai was feeling now, just complete pain.  But something had kept me.  Tai and the other eventually found me.  I told them my story and began to cry.  But the thing that I remember most is when Tai hugged me.  He helped me that day. I was still feeling hurt, but it was like Tai had given me a chance to live.  Later that night, my crest glowed. 

            I leaned back on the bench and looked through the leaves that danced in the wind above my head.  Still hanging on to the last remains of the memory, I thought of my crest.  Love.  Said to be the thing that makes the world go round was still a mystery to me.  Sure, I loved my mom and my family, but there's another type of love.  The kind that even a rock band like Matt's sing about.  It seems so simple to the eye of the beholder, but to the two lovers, it's a feeling much more complex and wonderful.  Or, it's a feeling that breaks hearts and ruins lives.    I wish more than anything to have known that that was the love Tai was going through, and that I was the only one who could fix it.

            But I didn't.  And if I've learned anything from life, it's knowing that you can't change the past.  So all I did that evening was stare at the setting sun.  I remember seeing it as a reminder of Tai.  His crest was a sun.  A tear slipped from the corners of my eyes as the last orange and red bean of light hit the surface.  The two colors on the water will forever remain in my mind and my heart.  They meshed together in harmony upon the dark, cascading waters.  It was a perfect moment that nature created.  It had been meant to show me something.  My crest was the color red, and Tai's, the color orange.  It's one of those things in life that are so completely obvious that you don't even realize it until it's to late.  I've always been terrible with timing.

*There it is!  Thank you so much to the people who are reviewing this story.  I know that this chapter is short, like the others, he he, but bare with me, I have a lot of stuff coming up (I hope), so please R&R and tell me what you think!*

~dorkiss 


	4. Raindrops of My Past

Her Favorite Color- chapter four

            Every day got worse for me after that.  I began to worry about Tai more and more each day.  But I was still too skeptical of everything around me that I didn't do anything about it.  My past tortures me to this very day.  All of the worrying and doubtfulness gave me nothing to hold on to.  It was a strange feeling for me then.  I cared so much for this person, and wanted to help him so much.  But I never did.  I told myself everyday that I would continue to talk to Tai, and I did occasionally, but he always left me with words that confused me and kept me thinking.  On the other hand, I guess that's better than when he would pretend that he never showed me his vulnerable pain at all.  Tai acted like everything was okay, but he can't fool anybody, especially not me.  

            I have always been able to see his true feeling through his eyes.  So even when he kept his pain and hurt on the inside, I knew it was there.  I wonder if he knew that.  I wonder if he could read my eyes the same way that I read his.  And if he could, was he as stuck as I was?  Because I couldn't figure out what had made him hurt so badly.  All of my questions were crammed inside of my head, answers nowhere to be found.  That left me with only one solution.

            I turned to the rainy spring for comfort.  It rained often, sometimes for even two days or more.  My rainstorm therapy worked then, and I was grateful.  Therefore, every night or day that the rain poured down, you could have found me sitting by the window, looking outwards into the gray skies above.  I would bring my thoughts, questions, and worries to the window as my special guests of honor.  Then I would release them, letting each one jump upon it's own raindrop and fall into the busy moving streets below.  For a small time I would be a peace.  But they all returned by the next morning, seeping into my dreams while I slept (when I could), to continue to pester me throughout the day, and leave me praying for the next rain to come soon.

                                                           *****

 I remember one night in particular.  Nothing out of the ordinary happened that night, nothing but a long English easy that I has been putting off.  I remember it because it was raining that night, but I was stuck in front of my computer, attempting to find any similarities between _all_ of the characters from _all_ of the books we had read that year.  I couldn't concentrate, the sound of the rain and wind hitting against the patio window was too tempting. It was just waiting outside for me to go to and relieve myself of this agony.  So, feeling the natural need to procrastinate, I picked up the phone and called Matt. 

            "Hello, Matt?  This is Sora."

            "Hey Sora!  Whatcha' doing?"

            "Well, I _should_ be doing my English paper, it counts as a quarter of our grade for the last semester, but…" I heard his laugh and guitar chords playing from the other side of the line. It made me feel a little better, even though I would have rather been conversing with the rain then talking to him.  Gee, I was a great girlfriend, wasn't I?

            "I'm glad I'm not in AP English like you Sora, I'd never have time to practice with the band!"

            "Oh no! We _can't_ have that, now can we?"

            "Hey, you just reminded me! We're in a show with a couple other bands the Saturday before school lets out.  You coming?"

            "Yeah, I guess so.  I'm not doing anything else."

            "Great! Hey, I gotta go.  I think my dad just burned something in the kitchen…"

            "Bye" I said, but he had already hung up.

I always went to his shows.  Sometimes I feel like I was doing it just because I was his girlfriend.  I never thought that that was a good enough reason.  All these girls are screaming strange and obscene things that they wanted to do with him.  This was the part that I guess you could say bothered me.  Not because he was _my_ boyfriend, and _'My God, who do those girls think they are?'_ but because I felt so awkward just standing there.  They all adored him and worshiped him.  But I never did, and I was his girlfriend.  I felt like I was cheating on him, or even worse, that he was cheating on me.  I never pushed that possibility out of my mind, because it seemed so likely.

            It began when Izzy, Tai, Matt and I started high school four years ago. It seemed like it changed us all in different ways.  Izzy became one of the smartest teens in the school.  He was a year ahead and was admired for his academic abilities by even the upperclassmen.  If you ask me, I think he could have graduated when we were sophomores.  

Tai became…well do I really have to say.  He was born to be popular.  Tai was always the best soccer player of his age on this side of Japan, maybe even all sides. He made varsity freshman year and was always the best player, in all aspects. He had looks, a newfound sexual allure, and the style good enough to charm any girl, causing in the jealousy of many guys, and was a downright perfect guy.  But what shocked me the most about Tai was that it never went to his head, though I'm sure that there was enough space for it to.  It was like he pretended that he wasn't popular.  His best friends were mainly people that nobody that was like him cared to talk to, for example, all of the digidestined, except for Matt and Mimi, but well, you know them.  He dared to do things that no popular person would ever do, like help a freshman or new student find their class, or just help them in general.  Tai was always fair to every guy on the soccer team, no matter your talent or your physique.  I think that instead of his popularity ruining him like it did most people who are unfortunate to be overcome by its influences, it made him realize the important things in his life, and that made him a better, more mature, person.

Matt was quickly labeled "The Sex God", like Tai was sometimes referred to, but for a completely different reason.  It took him no less than a few weeks of high school before he started bragging about his "adventures in the bedroom" to his new rock band stoner friends.  You might be wondering the reason for the puns.  It's mainly because of who Matt became.  The digidestined would never guessed that Mat would turn out this way, he was always the "loner", not some guys who gets down with every girls that he sees.  Unlike his friends, however, I know for a fact that Matt never got into drugs, because some of his idols careers had been ruined forever because of them.  

Matt was serious about his music from the start, a main reason why many of our dates were cut short or postponed.  "Or was it?" I always found myself asking.  What if he had canceled them because he had some bimbo waiting for him at his studio?  I never knew, and I don't think he did, but the thought was always there, creeping around in the back of my mind, reminding me about it when girls screamed for him at his shows.  But stories of him and girls died down to possible whispers or notes passed in class.  So any news, if there was any, didn't reach me.  The old ones just became high school memories to me.  So I made my move.  It seemed right at the time, although very nerve wracking.  But if you asked me then or even now why I was so attracted to him, it would take a long time for me to answer, or I might never find one.  So why did I go for him in the first place?  I guess…I was just too afraid to be alone.  But I was never alone.  It's so obvious to me now.  I wish I had known it then.     

What's life without a best friend?  This would seem to be something that Matt might know the answer to, but, in the first place, we aren't talking, and in the second place, I don't think he'd ever be able to answer in a way that meant something to me.  So that leaves me here to figure it out for my self now, and regret it later.

I have always had somebody next to me, supporting and caring for me.  Maybe we never had a dating type of relationship, but I really loved him more than I ever knew, not recognizing it until he left.  Tai was always an important person to me, ever since we met at the playground, by the green monkey bars that sat between the sandbox and shiny silver slide when we were four.  He taught me so many things about life, from teaching me the best soccer moves that would guarantee a win for our team (even though I was always better than he was), to making me understand that my mother really did love me, and that she was only trying to protect me.  I _still_ consider him my best friend, even if I haven't seen him in five years.  Tai was my first and greatest friend, and always will be.  Too bad it's to late for me to tell him.  Then maybe I could tell him that he is much more than a best friend to me now.  _Only in a dream. _

******

I miss my rainstorms, I miss my friends, but most of all, I miss you, Taichi.  You've changed me, and I need you.  Please let us meet again someday.

The sky will never look the same again, till you show me how it could be… 

R&R!  (that last part belongs to New Found Glory song "Story So Far"


	5. Different Shades of Pain

Okay people!! I am finally finished with chapter five!! YAY for me!  Sorry that this took so long…. I was working on running crew for my school play for the spring.   It was a lot of fun, but I've finally gotten back to my story.  Now that my apologies are over, please do continue with the chapter…. And don't forget to review, I hope this came out well!

Her Favorite Color- chapter 5

Different Shades of Pain

            Life was usually very exciting for me.  I'm a digidestined, so my life was always full of battles and attacks to keep me busy from anything that could easily bother me.  Probably one of the reasons why I liked being a digidestined so much was just for the point that it kept my mind alert and occupied.  But lucky for me, my senior year was completely empty of that excitement.  I yearned to be able to fight again.  I missed it, although I did not miss the terror that we all felt when we were worried that we might be defeated, because that always meant a terrible future for the two worlds that we learned to love, but I missed it all the same.  I mostly missed being able to fight as a team.  Our group was utterly destroyed when Taichi left, but even before that I could feel us all drifting apart.   

            Ever since our last battle with Malo-Myotismon, things just continued to change.  We didn't have to be together our hang if we didn't want to, because there just wasn't anything to be bothered about.  Our friendship stayed intact, it never did diminish until Tai left us, excuse me, until Tai left _me_.  We never had any of those weird awkward moments were nothing was said because we didn't have anything to talk about, but the feeling that I was loosing them was still there.  Maybe it was just me that felt this way… I don't really know, but it could have been a look at what our future was going to like.  I miss the digidestined so much now.  I know that none of this would have happened if I had kept my mind straight and understanding.  And I'm sure that this wouldn't have happened if we knew what the consequences would be.  It's too bad none of our Digimon had psychic powers to foresee the future.

******

            I remember the feeling came over me as I was getting ready for Matt's show that Saturday.  It was that strange sense that something was going to happen.  I used to get it all the time when we were stranded in the Digiworld.  The feeling always gave way to an attack or encounter by an evil Digimon, or maybe just a Digimon who woke up on the wrong side of the bed.  Nevertheless, I had that feeling while attempting to pick out the right outfit for that night.  I didn't know what to make of it at the moment.  Did it mean that something bad was going to happen?  _But how could anything bad happen tonight? My mind responded back.  I kept reminding myself that nothing out of the ordinary was going to take place.  It was just another one of Matt's shows.  I've been to plenty of them to know that you're the one that has to keep yourself out of trouble.  It doesn't usually come looking for you.  In spite of reassuring myself hundreds of times, I still thought of Matt's Christmas show the year before.  I would have normally blushed at the thought of this, but the other feeling was still controlling me.  An evil Tyranamon had attack the pavilion, and scared all of us.  We didn't know how it got to the real world.  And then we found out that our Digimon couldn't digivolve.  What if another evil Digimon attacked, and we all had to fight another war again.  Don't get me wrong.  I did miss the digiworld, and although we could enter and leave from it quite easily, I never did.  I was enjoying my rest from the Digital World.  But I reminded myself that we knew that the world was at peace.  But it wasn't like we always knew for a long time that something was wrong there, in fact, we never did.  _

            I pushed those troubles beside.  I didn't have the time to worry about them then.  I was going to see Matt and his band perform with other bands from out town. I was going to have fun, and was going to try to enjoy my time with the other digidestined.  Mimi was going to be there.  Her school on America had already gotten out for the summer, and she wanted to spend as much time with us a possible, well, she wanted to spend as much time with Izzy as possible.   All the same, I knew that with Mimi finally here, things would be a little different for us, and I would enjoy myself so much more than normal.

            After a great deal of time wishing that Mimi was here with me now to pick out my outfit, I finally finished getting ready.  I wore very little eye shadow that night.  I wasn't going there to impress anybody, and it wasn't like I need to impress Matt.  I hated myself for thinking this… but I don't think that Matt would notice anyway.  I think that even if I had shown up to the show with a rival band T-shirt on, he still wouldn't have noticed.   _A good idea, I thought, _I'll have to remember that for next time, just to test it out._  This time, however, I just went with my black sneakers, a pair of jeans that I think I wore two days earlier, and a deep red shirt.  I left the apartment ready for the night, but still having that feeling follow me out the door. It tagged along with me all evening, listened to my conversations, and finally showed itself to me when that time came._

******

            The club was filled with people that I had never seen before.  That wasn't the surprising part, though. It was the lack of Matt's usual screaming fans that shocked me the most.  I did see quite o few of them, all the regulars, but the typical mass of teenyboppers didn't show that night.  They probably couldn't get the tickets, or they were to scared to come to the club on a night like this one.  

            I never saw such a crowd before in my entire life.  Well, not in real life.  After giving up trying to look for Izzy, I knew that Mimi would be with him, I took a seat at one of the small tables near the bar that was stage right.  It was about three to four feet high platform above the main "dance" floor, or in tonight's case, the main moshing floor.  (A/N:  If you've ever seen _10 things I hate about you_, it looks like 'Club Skunk'~ I think that's what it's called~ except the bar and stage place are switched.  You have to walk up steps to get to the bar, and down them to get to the dancing.  I hope you know what I mean.)  My table overlooked everything that was happening.  

            The stage area was mostly dark, with random lights with different gels randomly flashing on the band and on the people.  The bar was lit with a yellow-reddish sort of hue.  I remember what everything looked like that night.  I became distracted and began looking around the place.  It was a HUGE club.  I reminded myself that this place was normally open to just boys and girls in high school or college, so that explained the reason for all the people I didn't know.  There were five main parts of the club, the entrance chamber (don't ask me why it's called that, I have no clue), the main stage and dance floor, the bar area where I sat, the upper level (a.k.a. the junkyard), and the bathrooms.  From the chamber, you could see everything…

            It looked straight at the stage, and from the right side was a walkway that led you to the bar.  On the left of the chamber, were the stairs that led to the junkyard.  The upper level is usually where I spent most of my time.  I would hangout by the handrails and watch Matt and his band perform from there.  All three sides of the upper level were aligned with old couches, car seats (some leather and some cloth), and tires painted with different colors and patterns hung from the ceiling.  There were un-uninformed spots of light of all different colors.  It gave of a feeling of one of the best places to be in the entire world.  That would have been the ideal place for me to look for Mimi, because I could see everything from up there, but I didn't think that it would really help.

            There were probably about three hundred people in front of the stage, and many of them had different color hair.  There was a lot pink hair, that's why I decided not to go looking for Mimi.  I was hoping that we would just bump into each other.  The stage was probably thirty feet wide with fifteen feet on both sides.  The dance floor was just as wide, and was about forty feet from the stage to the stairs leading to the chamber.  Wow…I just surprised myself.  It's been five years, but I can still clearly see and remember the club as if I was there.  I amaze myself.

            The bathrooms really didn't take up that much space of the club, certainly not as much as the other four places, but it was still important.  The walls were all white, but they weren't white anymore.  The walls had names and writings all over them.  Every wall in the bathroom was white, so even the toilet stalls have writing on them.  People have written songs on the walls, some original work and some that were written by the bands that have performed, vented about boyfriends, and girlfriends, and given shout-outs to their friends and the band they came to see.  I love the bathrooms just because every digidestined has drawn their crests' upon the walls.  I would do anything to go back to that place and see it again, if it's even still there, and if it wasn't haunting me the ways it does.

            I sat there by myself for a while not thinking about anything, except that terrible feeling that still loomed around me.  Maybe somebody was going to get hurt tonight?  Many possibilities ran through my mind, all seeming as impossible as the next.   But I was finally broken from my thoughts when I noticed a pink head walking out of the pits and up the stairs to the bar. 

            "Mimi!"

            Her hand tightly held onto a slightly flustered but ecstatic Izzy.  Both of their cheeks were a light pink and they were breathing heavy.

            "Omigawd!  Sora!"

The couple sat down at the table with me and began talking energetically. 

            "I…have never…had so…much…fun…in…my entire life!" said Izzy breathlessly.  I have to admit I was bewildered by Izzy's remark.  I for one never saw him as the type or a person who would enjoy a mosh pit like that so much.  But I was happy for him too.  It was about time that he figured out that something other that typing and downloading things were fun.  And I must say that I never thought Mimi would do something like that either.  I guess seeing each other for the first time in almost a year made them very spontaneous.

            "Have you every been in one of those things, Sora?  They are such a natural high!  We have to back in when Matt plays.  When does his band go on anyway?" asked Mimi

"I'm pretty sure that they go on next." I replied, "but I don't really think I'm in the mood for that right now…" I looked back out into the crowd, like I was expecting to see something or somebody.  I just stared blankly at the people, though.  I wondered if I should tell them about Tai, and everything else.  Maybe they knew some answers.  But Izzy beat me to it.

            "Penny for your thoughts Sora?"

            "I dunno… I've just been really worried lately, about…"

            "College?"  Izzy questioned.

Is that the answer to everything these days?! 

            "No…I dunno…I don't think I really want to talk about it.  I'm just trying to figure out what's going on."  Mimi looked at Izzy and they gave an understanding look.  It looked like one of those glances that tells you they know exactly what you're talking about, but figure that you'll tell them on your own accord.  Mimi's face changed into one that said that neither of them should bother me about it, but that we should just move on.  She nodded her head, and like typical Mimi, made the best of the situation we were in, and lightly changed the subject.

            "What are your plans for the summer, Sora?  I'll be here the entire time. We should take some time out of schedule and go shopping together!"

            Mimi was always such a kind person.  I wonder why I ever drifted away from her…

******

            Matt's band was playing, but I really didn't give him much attention.  That was so unlike me at the time.  One day I was completely obsessed with him, and the next, I just wanted to forget that he was my boyfriend, and live a different life.  I blocked the music from my ears and my thoughts began to turn to Tai…

            I still didn't know what was bothering him, and that started to bother me.  I was in such a happy and energetic atmosphere, but I began to feel saddened by the thought of Tai's face that one day in the hallway.   His eyes looked at me, asking me for help, but telling me that he knew I didn't know how, and that I probably never would.  My mind was transfixed on the mere reflection on my once best friend.

            Everything around me disappeared.  The crowd seemed to melt and vanish through the cracks in the floor.  Matt's band was no longer playing, they just stood there frozen, their mouths singing an eternal word, and their hands fixed in the one sudden movement for a note and beat that wouldn't be heard.  The walls and tables became imaginary objects that could easily diminish without a seconds thought, and did.  All that was real was my thought of Tai, that never let me go while it drifted around in my mind, like it was trying to find me even though it already did.  Everything was gone, but really, everything that mattered still remained.  And it was staring me right in the face.

            "Hey, Sora!  Yoo-hoo…anybody home?" 

            His eyes bore into mine and I felt like I was going to faint, and my mind sprang back into reality.  His chocolate brown eyes pulled me apart and tried to find all my untold secrets and all my unspeakable lies.  I stared back while realizing the true power that his eyes had on my body and all my soul.

            "I'm…yeah, I'm fine.  I just…never mind."

            "Okay then.  Fine I'll leave.  I didn't realize that you wanted to be alone."  He said with his crooked smile and sarcastically hurt voice.

            "No.  Stay."

            I didn't really mean it to come out the way it sounded. I just wanted him to stay at the table with me.  I felt like I really needed to talk to him.  But it came out like he was the one thing that I needed, the only thing.  The only person.  And I guess, in a way that was right.  But the way Tai looked back at me after the comment gave me the impression that he might be just a worried about me as I am about him.

            "I mean…ummm…I didn't know that you were coming tonight." I told him, hoping that he may forget what he mat have seen in my eyes just then.

            "I wasn't going to, but I sort of felt like I needed to."

            "Why's that?"

            "Oh, I don't know.  Mimi's back, Kari and T.K wanted to come, and you know I wouldn't let them come together by themselves, it's the end of the year, could possibly be the last time I step into this place…"

            "You can still come here during the summer, though, Tai.  Can't you?  That band you liked so much last time is coming again."

            "Maybe."

            He just looked at me after that.  He gave me a little smile just to reassure me.  I worked a bit, but Tai could never fool me easily.  And I couldn't fool him.  I never really appreciated him like I wish I had…

            "Matt's definitely changed his music quite a bit, hasn't he?"

            "Yeah…I guess so."

            I didn't notice it until then, but Tai was right.  Matt and his band were a lot more hardcore punk rock than I remembered.  I looked at the crowd again, and found that more people had joined in with the moshing and jumping. I smiled slightly at the thought of Matt finally getting what he always wanted.  I've known for a while that Matt and his band where getting tired of all their fans being a majority population of teenyboppers.  Matt wanted to be like and respected for his music, and not his looks, and I respected him for that.  But I did notice that I didn't react like I normally would for that either.  I sighed and turned back to Tai who sat silent and motionless, except for his eyes, which continued to search through me.  I smiled at him, showing him that I was grateful to have him with me.  I think he understood.

            "Sora, I just want t you to know that you have been the greatest friend I could ever ask for.  You always amazed and surprised me with everything that you did.  You taught me so many things, and…you'll always be special to me."

            I couldn't help the tears from forming in my eyes.

            "Oh, Tai.  I'm so sorry for anything I've ever done, if I wasn't a good enough friend.  You've always been special to me too…"

            We locked eyes again.  He was trying to tell me something, but I didn't know what it was.  I think he may have been trying to hide it from me, too, so that I wouldn't worry anymore or something.

            "Things will change Sora."

            "I know."

He nodded at me, smiled, and told me that he needed to check on Kari and T.K., but that he would see me later.  And with that, left me.

            A few moments later, a new band came on.  I heard the voice announce that he was only going to play one song, while the next band tried to find their lost guitar.  Something was familiar about that voice…

            I looked at the stage and found it occupied by only one person.  He held a guitar in his hands and began to play the song.  It was a simple guitar rhythm, but had one of the most touching sound I ever heard.  I walked down the stairs and onto the floor.  People had taken out lighters and cell phones that illuminated the crowd and showed there troubled teenage faces.  This song was their escape route to a better world.  Every person in the club turned and looked at the singer while he played the intro to his song, including me.  The only difference between me and the other eight hundred people was that the singers chocolate brown eyes were looking straight into my crimson ones.  

Tai began to sing.  I'll never forget….

"We can wait for the wind to blow 

_Or give me a look so cold_

_It gives me chills and ends the summer war_

_My eyes roll around and over again_

_Falling down, dizzy with sunstroke_

_I'll be there_

_And I'll try to identify,_

_Try to look through the gray skies in your eyes_

_And pick up everything you left behind._

_Cross your fingers and pray for winter,_

_I'll be there_

_Painting the town your favorite color_

_I guess I'll call or see you around, yeah_

_Guess I'll call or see you around_

_Guess I'll call or see you around, yeah_

_Guess I'll call or see you around_

_I'll call or see you around, yeah_

_I'll call or see you around_

_I'll call or see you around, yeah_

_Guess I'll call or see you around_

Painting the town your favorite color…" 

            He walked off the stage, and disappeared into the shadows.  That was the last time that I ever saw Tai.  It was the first time that I found the truth about him.  He loved me, and that's why he acted like he did.  I had broken his heart. But I was to late for me now.  If only I had known that I loved him back….

Wow!  That's a lot of stuff isn't it?  I didn't expect myself to put so much into one chapter, but here it is!! I hope that you liked it because I really enjoyed writing it.  But now my shoulder really hurts… oh well.  That song that Tai sang was "The Drama Summer" by The Starting Line, now you see why the story was originally called that…because I _knew _I was going to use that song, and I wasn't creative enough to think of my on, and even now I didn't really think of me own.  Lol.  Next chapter up soon!

~dorkiss


	6. The Truth

Oh, wow.  How long has it been since my last update?  Feels like an eternity to me!  Well I'm back! Did ya miss me?  I've been pretty busy, though.  I went on a mission trip with my church this past week and I was at the beach for a whole week before that and then there we're finals and does anybody really read these, because if you are, I'm sorry for my rambling excuses.  Anyway, here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy!  R&R

Her Favorite Color- chapter 6

The Truth

            His words echoed throughout my mind for weeks after that night.  His song was burned into me and I couldn't get them out of my head no matter how hard I tried.  I don't want it to sound like I wanted to forget, because I didn't… I don't, but I even wrote them down so I wouldn't forget, but the lyrics continued to haunt me for so long that I lost count of days.  And plus the fact that I couldn't stop thinking of Tai didn't help much either I guess.  

I don't remember much that happened that night.  I wish that I did. I do recall running into the bathrooms and locking myself in a stall.  I just sat there on the toilet staring at the wall in front of me.  What else could I do?  I knew that I wouldn't be able to make him stay and I hadn't realized that I was in love with him, so what good would I had really been able to do?  I found peace in one of the bathroom stalls that night.  The voices of all the happy girls reapplying their makeup that they had just _reapplied_ thirty minutes ago made me feel at ease.  It was as though their peace and uncomplicated feelings were drifting above and under the door to make their way to me.  All their feelings could sense mine because they were such opposites, and they were attracted to each other for that reason, absorbed in each other.  I'm not sure if that makes sense to anybody beside myself, but that's how it truly felt.

All the writings that were on the wall stared at me, wondering and astonished as I gazed right back at them.  I read almost all of the sayings and songs that were inscribed upon the wall, but I can only remember one of them.

'Please speak slowly.  My heart is learning.  Teach me heartache, stop this burning now.' 

I looked at that line from a song that I had never heard for what seemed like hours when I heard a knock on the stall door.

"Sora…?"

Mimi.  Of course I didn't expect to be able to run away and avoid everything.  The sound of her voice made me think of all the things that were still in my life. The things that didn't care how much pain I felt.   People like Matt and the others, my mom, college, flower shop, Biyomon…  How I wished it would all go away.  I wanted to be left alone.  But I couldn't ignore Mimi.  A smile came across my face as I thought, 'Who can?'

"Yeah?"

"You wanna talk?"

I opened the door for her.  The stall wasn't so terribly small, so she fit well enough, though I'm sure she would have rather had more space.  When Mimi stepped in I saw a look of disbelief and uncertainty cross her face before she slowly and hesitantly knelt down on the floor.

"Not really." I said, "But I guess that I should just get it over with as soon a possible, right?"

Mimi shrugged her shoulders and looked at me carefully.  I don't think that she really expected me to say anything, but she knew that a digidestined's friendship doesn't always need word.  For once in her life Mimi wasn't talking nonstop, she didn't start the conversation like she usually would.  She knew that I had to be the one to speak first.  I think that Mimi really grew up that night.

I felt the tears start to leak out of my eyes uncontrollably.  I had kept them in and now my feelings were exploding from the inside and I couldn't stop them.  I let them fall.

"Why…" I said through gasps of air, "Why did it…did he leave?"

Mimi just looked at me.  She wasn't supposed to say anything yet.  She knew her part well, and I was still confused at what needed to be done.

"I don't understand any of this Mimi!  Just weeks ago I was perfectly fine.  What has happened to me!  It's been a year since I…since I started dating Matt…"

Mimi looked at me like I struck gold.  Matt?  What did Matt have to do with anything?  That just slipped out of my mouth by accident.  But according to the way Mimi reacted to it, I was on the right track.

"I don't get it…"

"I think you do."

She took my hand in hers and gave then a squeeze.  Tears began to fall from her eyes as well, though much more perfect and movie like.  The audience just looks at this character crying and there's no doubt in their minds what made her cry.  It's so emotional that you feel like the reasons that you cry are unimportant and silly.  I would expect nothing less from Mimi.

My mind opened and millions of thoughts and memories ran through it.  

My five-year-old self had just gotten to the bottom of the slide when a soccer ball rolled between my feet.  He had kicked it…

…We were standing next to out mothers wondering why they could talked about kitchen appliances for hours on end…

…I had just failed my class's first multiplication test.  Looking over to the seat beside me I found that he had failed too… 

…Laughing at all his wacky jokes ad stories on the bus to camp…

…I was falling, but he caught my hand…

…He was taking care of his sickly sister.  I admired him…

…First day of High school and he was still at my side…

…Christmas.  Cookies.  I left him alone, but he still waited…

…His eyes looking at me, and mine looking back.  His pain.  It was all my fault…

"I've been so selfish!"

I didn't try to stop the tears.  They wouldn't stop and I cried more then I ever had.  Mimi quickly wrapped her arms around me and I could feel her crying too.  All I could see was the dark stage where he was just standing.  I cried out for him.

"I'm sorry Tai!  Please don't leave me!  I'll do anything…please…"

I choked out the last tears and cried onto Mimi's shoulder.

"Please… Not you."

I reached out for his hand, to touch it one last time.  But I missed.

"Not you…"

******

I found out later that the others had gone looking for him and left Mimi behind to try to talk to me and clam me down.  I went to the playground where I first met Tai, and sat on the bottom of the slide just like I had that day.  I looked at everything around me, but I saw nothing.  The darkness of the night welcomed me.  It was all still and quiet, just how I wanted it to be.  I ran from the club to come here.  Everybody was waiting for us when we walked out of the bathroom. A look of defeat and sorrow spread throughout them.  And I couldn't face them.  Especially Matt.  The look on his face killed me.  It was full of confusion and hurt.  I was surrounded by all of those feelings already, and I didn't want to have to feel more.  I just needed to think.  I didn't have much time to do that though, because Matt found me only moments later.

He looked different as he sat on a swing near me.  He looked up at the moon and I saw that he was truly hurt.  But I saw something else as well.  Understanding.  

"Matt I…"

"I know Sora.  It's okay."

"What?"

He looked straight at me with a sad smile on his face.

"It's okay.  You don't need to be sorry Sora.  I… I understand.  Tai was really important to you, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he was.  I don't know what I'm going to do without him."

There was a silence between us.  But it wasn't awkward, it was peaceful, let everything be silence.  After a while he smiled at me a started to speak again.

"I've known for a really long time."

"Known what?"  I didn't have the faintest idea what he was talking about.

"You know, Sora.  That your in _love _withTai."

My mouth fell open in disbelief.  I'm in love with him?!  How could Matt know something that I myself wasn't aware of?

"I mean, I've seen the way you look at him, and you were so worried about him lately.  He means _something_ to you that I could never compare to.  We all know Sora.  And he loves you too.  Did you know that?"

I was crying again.  I couldn't believe myself.  Matt's words dawned on me.  _'He means something to you'_.  Tai did mean something to me.  He does.  He means so much more, too.    

" Yes, I do…well, I found out tonight.  I don't know how I figured it out.  I just…knew.  Matt? What am I going to do know?  Tai just left, you couldn't find him.  Did you check his house?  Did he go home?"

"No.  Kari called her mom.  He wasn't there, and Mrs. Kamiya has no idea what's going on.  She said she would call Kari's cell if he appeared.  But we haven't heard anything yet."

"Oh.  I gotta go."

I stated to run out of the park when I heard Matt calling after me.

"Where are you going Sora?"

I stopped dead in my tracks.  I hadn't really thought about it.  Not specifically.

"To look for Tai!"

"Oh! Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck!"

I looked at Matt.  Standing there, in the middle of the sidewalk.  He had just made me realize that I had always been in love with my best friend even though I had dated him for over a year.  Matt definitely wasn't selfish like I had been.  And yet, there he was, wishing me luck.  I ran all the way back to him and gave him a hug.   

"I'll find him Matt, I swear. I won't stop looking for him until I have."  I said, holding onto him tight.  

"I know you will."

I stepped back and looked into his blue eyes.  I never thought that Matt would be the one that helped me like he did.  But then again, Matt always surprised you.

"Thanks, Matt."

"For what?"

"For….understanding.  For everything you've ever done for me."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

I couldn't help but smile.

"Do you think that the others will understand?"

"I don't know.  I don't think the even understood Tai that much."

I sighed.  I knew he was right.  Except for Kari, Matt, Mimi, and I, I don't think they really understood what had just happened.  But I put a smile on my face anyway.  That's just how things are.

"Hey, Tai put on a pretty good show tonight didn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Matt put on a little jealous face, but quickly smiled sadly at me.

"I'll miss you, Sora."

"I'll miss you too."

And with that, I turned and ran away, never looking back.  I would search all of Japan if I had to.  Now that I know I love Tai, I'm pretty sure I'll search to the ends of the earth.

Okay…how was it?  Please review! I want to know what you think.  Good, okay, or just plain pooey?  I hope that it went pretty smooth, and that you understand.  I'll have more of an explanation in the next chapter. 

~dorkiss 


	7. Five years

            Okay! Here is the seventh chapter to Her favorite color! Or just HFC to make life easy.  I'm not really sure if I ever did a disclaimer for this story, so here it is…

            I do not own Digimon or any of the characters, but I really really really wish that I did.  I do believe that all Taiora fans should own Digimon…yes that sounds nice…chicken rice…do you like mice?  Erm….i'm okay…R&R!!!!!!!!!

Her Favorite Color- chapter 7

            And that's my story.  Well, that's my story so far…

            It's been five years since I've been home.  Five year have past and the only thing that continues to connect me to my past are the memories, and the few and sometimes brief letters that I send back to my mother, Matt, or Kari.  It's been five years, and yet… I have yet to find him…

            But Takenouchi's are not known to be quitters.  Especially when what we are striving for is something of great importance, as it usually is…even looking for a pair of socks could bring out my families great determination.  But my goal is not humorous and slightly insignificant, and I'm sure that you must know that.  But I have found my feeling very hard to place and I don't quite understand it myself.

            I left the home that held my childhood, and leaving it was such a great sorrow that it takes all my courage and strength to not go back.  Looking back on these past years, I don't think that I would normally have been able to make it this far.  I have yet to go home for a birthday or for a holiday.  I miss those times of the years where all that matters is the happiness of being with the people you love.  I think I miss them the most…

            If I could do anything over again I think I might have explained myself to the others before leaving like I did.  I'm sure that Matt tried his best to defend me, and I'm sure his attempt to clarify the reasons for my actions were sincere, but I don't think that many of them understood, no matter how hard they may have tried.  

            Kari was very mad at me.  She knew that her brother had left because the pain that I had caused him.  But in my letters and email to her I explained it.  Kari wanted to come with me, and I knew that she was hurting too, but I told her that this was something between Tai and me, and that she still had things, or should I say people, that needed her.  She understood quite well that I needed to find Tai, and that I needed to do it by myself.  I made her promise not to tell any of the other digidestined about our contact with each other, not even T.K.  I know that it's still hard for her, and I want to see her more than anything, but Kari encourages me more than anybody to continue with my "Quest of Love", as she likes to call it.

            So here I am.  Five years later and I have yet to find one trace of Taichi.  My adventures so far have been very exciting.  The very first place that I went after searching throughout Japan was south to Australia.  From Brisbane, to Sydney and, and then west to Port Hedland, my journey through the continent was amazing.  I have been blessed wherever I go to meet some of the most fantastic people.  They all understand have understood my situation and one person in particular was inspired by me to write a little story about me in her Magazine.  The "little story" got around no sooner had I left from Port Hedland to Madagascar that I received an email from Kari telling me about an article she had read in one of her teen magazines.  I quickly bought the magazine and was amazed at what I read.  They mentioned that the writer of the article was not able to use me personally to write it, but my friends from Australia were happy to.  I wasn't mad, I was actually very happy for myself.  I may have become a strange girl who comes as quickly as she came to some, but I knew that this meant I was doing something right.  I have been exchanging letters with the magazine and know have my own page were readers are updated every month.   

            Besides being randomly recognized by people on the streets, I really have enjoyed myself.  When I think about traveling like I do, I start to think about school.  I have yet to go to college.  Not my priority I guess?  It sure seems that way, doesn't it?  But when I do, and I plan on going, I have decided that even though I don't know what I want to do with my life, above and beyond looking for Tai, as long as I travel, it's fine with me.

            I traveled through South America and didn't find him (I didn't think that I would), so I now find myself in New York City.  I wish that Mimi was still living here, but after she graduated last year, being away from Izzy for any longer then she needed was not in her day planner.  So I missed her by a year.  

            Yeah.  I've been living in NYC for a whole year.  I'm not sure why, I never stayed in one town or city for that long before.  Maybe it's the people… Nah, can't be that.  New Yorkers can be very…er…prudent, if I do say so myself.  All except for my two best friends, whom I live and share the rent with, Alyssa Johnson and Mia Kerman.

            I recently work in one of those high-class designer stores with Alyssa.  She's a designer while I just work in the department of selling things, although I have been known to help her "design" went she has…umm… designers block.  Mia works in a bookstore.  She mainly works in the café and so we always go there for coffee.  She gets free beverages depending on how much she sells.  It's a very busy store with many tired customers and Alyssa and I haven't paid for coffee in a very long time.

            Right now I'm sitting on our porch, recalling the days events.  I think things are finally begging to make sense…

******

            I just finished helping out a customer who couldn't decided whether to get the black or the red skirt.  They were the exact same design, so not really understanding the trauma of picking out a skirt, I tried out my selling skills on her.

            "May I suggest buying this beautiful sleeveless top?  It's all white and would go wonderfully with both skirts, and I do believe that each combination would bring out the blue in your eyes…"

            She looked very flattered and blushed at my compliment, but if I do say so myself, I think it was very clever of me.  It must have been perfectly sly because she bought all three.  I watched her walk out the huge front doors and thought to myself, _She probably wears colored contacts…_

            "That was indeed tactful of you, Ms. Takenouchi."

            "Why thank you Mr. Ward." I replied with a kind smile on my face.

            If you didn't realize, Mr. Ward is my boss.  He really is a very kind man, considering his money.  But he has a family at home that seems to keep both of his feet on the ground.  Both Alyssa and I are very lucky to be able to work under him.  All of his employees are.  We get the best end of the year bonuses.   He gave me a stern look that we never usually see.

            "I would like to see you in my office for a moment, please."

            "Okay…"

            I'm not afraid to admit that I was very scared to follow him to his office.  I hope he didn't think that what I had just done was a bad thing.  I didn't really lie to the woman, maybe her eyes really were blue! 

            When we entered his office I was surprised to see Alyssa there also.  But I was even more surprised to see the drawing that he had upon his desk…

            It was a colored picture of an evening dress.  Mostly dark blue, the gown had a low neck that had a slight curve to it.  Tight but comfortable in the waist, and then sloping down to floor in a very beautiful flow that it made me want to recite poetry right there on the spot, even if I did fail that semester as a sophomore in English.  Was it my fault that  Shakespeare was very confusing.  Although I did enjoy Romeo and Juliet…up until the part where they killed themselves…_That was so not romantic…_I remember thinking.  But the gown was stunning.  And I realized why both Alyssa and I were present.  I had helped Alyssa design that gown.  We had stayed up all night eating cookie dough until our stomach hurts trying to decide the color and length and all those details.  I knew we were going to be fired.  I had no right to help a designer…

I was brought back to reality when Mr. Ward coughed and then motioned me to sit down. Hesitantly taking my seat I glanced over to Alyssa and noted that she to must realize why we were here.  I mouthed an _'I'm sorry' before we turned our attention to our boss._

"I'm sure you must both understand why I have you here, so I want to get to the point as quickly as possible, I have to take my son to a birthday party tonight.  But I want to ask a few questions first.  Do you both recognize this evening dress?"

"Yes…" we answered timidly.

"This is one of your dresses, right Ms. Johnson?" 

"Yes it is, sir."  She said.

"Do I have the right to believe that you are not the only one responsible for this?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I didn't mean to Mr. Ward!"  I suddenly shouted.  "I was just helping her, I didn't mean-"

"I knew you had something to do with this Ms. Takenouchi-"

"I'm sorry-"

"That's why I will be promoting you!"

"It was just a mistake, I di- what?  Promoted?!"

"Yes, you heard me correctly.  And I have a very important task that I want both of you to do.  I am supposed to be sending two of my finest designers to work for headquarters in London, England on the new Ballroom Inc. enterprise.  I would like it very mush if you would be the two to go."

"England!" we both said.

I was still in shock over the fact that I had been promoted, and now he wanted us to go to England?!   I think he noted the look on my face, and considering tat fact that he is a very sympathetic man, he said, 

"I'll give you five days to think about it, but I want an answer as soon as possible.  I know you'll be perfect for the job, Sora.   I should have done this a long time ago…"

******

            "I've always wanted to go to London!" said Mia enthusiastically.  "Especially after I read the new _Harry Potter! I mean, I know that there probably aren't such things as wizards and witches, and my dream of playing Quidditch will never come true, but a girl can dream…even if I am twenty three."_

            We were all sitting at a table in the corner of the café and we had just finished telling Mia about my new promotion and our new assignment.  She was all for it.

            "I only wish that I could come…"

            "Mia, Sora doesn't even know if she wants to go yet or not.  This is a big change for her, you know."

            "Maybe I should go.  I haven't been anywhere new in a while.  I don't want to get stuck here and regret it.  I haven't searched England yet, though he was never one for elegance and manners."

            "Huh?" responded Mia. 

            "You remember, Mia.  The whole reason for why Sora is here in the first place, so far away from Japan.  She's been looking for…that guy for the past five years.  You know… 'The One That Got Away'…?"

            I had told them about Tai, of course, but I never told them his name.  I never told anybody his name, just pictures and stories.  

            "Oh, right.  Greg."

            "Greg?!" I replied, bewildered.

            "Well, you never told us his name, so I figured that I would name him myself, just so I wouldn't get confused."

            Sometimes I worry about her.  But I think her books keep her as sane as possible.

            "Yeah, well," I said "I really want to find him, but I'm not sure…. It's just been such a long time."

            "Do you think he still thinks about you as much as you think about him?" asked Alyssa.

            "I hope so…"

            "Oh…this is making me very sad, guys.  Look, we just got this new book in.  I read it today during all of my spare time.  I couldn't put it down!  It's the most beautifully written thing I've ever read!  If you do go to London, you can read this on the plane."

            "What's it about?" I asked gloomily.

            "Well, it's an autobiography about this authors childhood, and his best friend and all that they went through growing up together.  It's so cute! I swear you'll like it Sora.  He has the best memory ever, because he has such great detail and you really feel like you can feel his emotions.  It's that or his best friend, who was a girl, was very important to him, because he's, like, in love with her…sigh."

            "What, is this some old dude that just wrote down all of his memories because he's slowly slipping away into insanity and wants to write it all down before he dies?" mocked Alyssa.

            "No….it's actually written by a guy our age.  It's very sad, actually, he never really gets to tell her how he feels.  Of course he never says her name.  It makes me think that he's so heartbroken he can't even write are speak her name…"

            I listened to Mia as she continued on about this book.  It reminded me of my life.  _I guess I'm not the only one…_

            "So what's his name?" asked Alyssa  "If he comes here for a book signing you guys could set me up with him, he seems very mature.  And I think it's sweet for a guy to write about something so intimate and important to him."

            Mia took out the book from her bag a looked at the cover.

            "Hey, Sora! I think he's Japanese, too.  We could set you up with him instead."

            "Gee…thanks." I said.

            "Taichi Kamiya.  Sounds sexy."

            Time froze.  Could this be him?  Had I finally found a hint to finding him?  My heart was beating faster than I ever felt it beat.  I snatched the book away from her and held it between my hands.

            "Her Favorite Color, by Taichi Kamiya."

            Tears rolled down my cheeks for the first time since I left home.  Since he left me.  All the feelings that I had kept inside myself about giving up and just going back to Japan leaked out of my eyes.  This was exactly what I had been searching for.  This had brought me to New York, and brought me these friends, and this job…my job… 

            I would have to quit my job so I could look for Tai again.  Now that I had the hope and desire to see him, no matter the pain or the strife, I knew I would be okay.  But the promotion is the best thing that has happened to me yet.  I did miss traveling so much, and I missed Taichi more…What would I do?

            "You okay Sora?  What's wrong?" asked a concerned Mia.

            "This is him.  Taichi  Kamiya.  Mia…It's Greg."

            "Whoa…no…fucking…way."

            "Yes fucking way.  I'm finally gonna see him…"

            "Where does he live?" asked Alyssa, tears almost falling from her eyes as well.

            I opened the book to the back, where the bio's of authors usually are.  There was a picture of him…his hair was cut and I smiled at it, kind of missing the unruly mess, but it was still sort of big, and spikey.  The picture was colored, and I looked right into his eyes.  The same chocolate brown that I loved.  And his smile.  I saw the sadness, but I also saw the strength… I took a deep breath and read the paragraph underneath it:

Taichi Kamiya was born in Japan and lived there until he graduated from high school.  He plays acoustic guitar and plays shows when he is not writing.  This is his first novel.  He lives with his two black Labs in a flat in…

            I looked up from the page to the two pairs of eager eyes of my best friends.  They began to smile when they saw the smile that was now on my face.  I haven't smiled like this in a long time.

            "You'll never guess, where he lives…"

            "WHERE?"  They both said, getting stares from the other people nearby in the bookstore.

            "Alyssa…We are definitely GOING to London!"

******

            Ironic…isn't it?

"If I could find you now, things would get better.  We could leave this town and run forever…"

Did you get it?  I hope so, I don't know how much easier to make it. That last little part was from the song "ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard. I really think that this chapter is my best so far.  I'm very proud of it… what do you think?  I need to stop typing because I need to go watch Inu Yasha and Blue Gender!  Please Review!!!

~dorkiss


	8. Away

I think that this is the quickest that I've ever updated this story before…maybe I'm imagining things but that's kind of what it feels like.  And so here is the eighth chapter, but I _still_ don't own any of the characters.  Boo hoo.  Hope you like it!

Her Favorite Color- chapter 8

Away

            '_I'm on a plane right now.  Looking out the window I see that we're flying above and sometimes through the clouds.  We had a three-hour delay because of a storm, and the storm still lingers in the air, suspended in a beautiful painting.  Every now and then the sky lights up and it looks like daylight.  But it only flashes for a few seconds and then we're pitch black again.  The lighting takes my breath away and I feel like I'm going to cry.  The flash is so quick and it reminds me of what I now feel like.  I had been so comfortable in New York City, but what I believe to be destiny has brought me into the sky to travel above the seas.  My destination?  London.'_

I looked up from the notebook in front of me and read over its words.  I'm writing to the magazine that has been keeping track of my search for Tai.  I may be only writing to this certain magazines, but I have found out that there are many other around the world that have been telling my story, envious that their magazine didn't find me first.  Too bad for them.

            '_I can already feel my life changing, and I haven't even gotten there yet.  But I feel like a little child, quietly anticipating something new because you aren't allowed to misbehave.  I'm happy, scared, hopeful, and nervous all at the same time.  Why you ask?  Because I've finally found him._

           _He's in London, which you already know is my destination.  It is my destiny.  He is now an author, that is how I found him.  His book is titled _Her favorite Color _and is a story that he wrote about his childhood with me.  I guess he did think about me as much as I thought about him.  I am presently reading it, but I usually need to stop because his emotions are so strong and I always begin to cry.  I remember everything that he writes about, too.  _

_            I remember everything about him…and now that I have finally found him, (so to speak, I actually haven't found him yet, but I can feel him close to me, and that must be a good sign) I have started to wonder if he's changed.  Maybe he doesn't want to see me…_

_            And what if he does, what will I say?  Will I have to talk first, or will he make the first move?  What if he can't even recognize me?  I don't know why I'm so nervous, he is, after all, my best friend, my confidence and my strength.  Maybe he reads my letters here, and thinks I'm a fool, or maybe he still wants to be lost from his family, his friends, and from me.  What will happen?  But most importantly, after all these years, does he still love me?_

_            Until next time! Sora Takenouchi'_

_******_

            I was so overwhelmed when we got off the plan that I stopped moving and just stood there.  I was finally near Tai, I was so closest to him then I have ever been in the past five years.  I was so completely an udder wreak, that both Alyssa and Mia had to practically carry away from the terminal.  Oh yeah.  Mia came with us.  She said that she always wanted to just see England, and that if we got to work in London, so could she.  Mia was going to find the same bookstore chain that she worked in back in New York and get a job there.  However, both Alyssa and I knew that she couldn't bear to be alone.  We were pretty much her only friends.  I was really happy that she came, because I knew that I would need a lot of moral support, and Alyssa couldn't do It all by herself.

            Everything that happened after that was a blur.  The next thing I knew, we were in the flat that the company had given to us, and would be paying for the next six months.    It had more than enough space for the three of us, and it did feel wonderful to be in.  I knew that the mostly white walls would bee soon painted with bright colors, and by next week we would be feeling like we've been living here for a year.

            However, I did not join in on the conversation of what to do with the furniture that they had given us, or what colors should be used in the kitchen as not to make us eat all the time, but instead found my way to a room with an unmade bed and flopped myself upon it.  I look up at the high ceiling, and it felt more like I was looking into it.  I tried to figure out what the people that lived here before us were like, trying to expand my mind so I wouldn't think so much about why I was really here in the first place.  The only answer I came up with was rich, because of all the fancy molding in the rooms and around the massive fire place that I had taken notice to on my way to find a bed, and boring, because everything was white.  After that, I felt like I had thought way to much than I could handle, and settled on trying to read Tai's book again.

            I opened to my bookmark that I had made out of magazine clippings in my spare time.  Colors popped into my eyes and that made me think of the title of the book, which made me think of the song Tai had written about me and for me.  I closed my eyes for a split second and saw him on the stage again, looking at me with his eyes that I couldn't turn away from.

"I'll be there, and I'll try to identify, try to look through the gray skies in your eyes…" 

            I thought of the rainstorms that had comforted me long ago, and I heard rain falling somewhere in my mind.  I wanted to see the rain, wanted to feel it against my face, and I wanted to know that it was there, when I felt like I wasn't anywhere myself.  I was pulled out of my subconscious when I realized that the rain I heard was falling right outside my window.  I got off of the bed and walked over to the window.  I reached out to touch a drop that was slowly falling, no, dancing down the windowpane.  But it was outside, it was free, and I was inside, and trapped deep within my heart was a love that had been tormenting me day in and day out for the past five years. And now that I was so close to seeing him, it hurt more than it ever had. I knew that I needed him, and all the pain of not being able to see him, hold him, or just merely speak to him was finally showing its true power. I sat on the large ledge and opened the book.  If I couldn't be with Tai at the moment, this was going to have to do.  

_            'It was raining, and I was inside.  My soccer game had been canceled, and after complaining for about a half hour I decided that staying inside and watching TV was going to be enough to keep my attention span at bay.  I could almost feel my ADD kicking in as I finished jumping through ten channels.  I was already bored.  _(AN:// I always thought that Tai might have ADD.  Maybe it's just me…)_  I stared at the phone on the coffee table.  _

_            'Maybe it will ring, and it will be for me' I thought.  But I knew that nobody was going to call me.  All my friends hated it when it rained, and always wanted to be left alone_.  _All my friends, except for my best friend.  She loved rain, and I loved being anywhere that wasn't my house, so I picked up the phone, and…_

_I stared at it._

_It was one of those times when you have your mind set on doing something, and you know you will, but you can tell that your body doesn't want to.  I could feel myself moving my finger across the numbers to connect me to her, but I couldn't see it.  I just laid there, convinced that I had taken action already and that I had already called._

_The phone stared back at me_

_"Tai!"_

_"AAAHH! What do you want with me?! Don't kill me!" _

_"You, are so strange.  I shouldn't hang out with you.  I'll just end up demented in the head and I'll probably never be able to get my license if this continues.  But I guess I'll keep you company when you get sent to an insane asylum."_

_My best friend had just seated herself at the end of the couch and I could tell that she was trying hard not to laugh.  I must have looked pretty stupid._

_"How did you do that?" I asked._

_"Do what?"_

_"Get here!"_

_"I walked over and your mom let me in…Are you feeling okay Tai?"_

_I stared stupidly at her.  She was so beautiful.  She looked like she had walked over in the rain.  I guess I should have seen this coming.  She would do something like that.  _

_            As I said before, she loved rain.  It never bothered her are made her depressed like it has a tendency to do for other people.  She always amazed me by her simple love for life and all that it has to offer us.  It was one of the many reason that I loved her._

_            "Yeah, I guess I am…I'm so bored!"_

_            "How bout' we go to the park or something?"_

_            "It's raining…" I told her._

_            "So?"_

_            So, I found myself walking in the rain towards the park.  It was a warm day and the cold rain really didn't feel so terrible upon my skin.  _

_            I saw her dancing in the rain ahead of me.  She was spinning in circles and letting the rain just drip down her soft skin.  She had taken her hat off, and her hair was scattering the water off in different direction, sending them on their way to the earth to nourish the ground that we now walked upon. _

_            I remember that day better than any of my memories.  I marveled at her that day.  As she looked at me with her crimson eyes, shouting for me to join her in her dance, I was overcome with love for her.  I saw her that day very different than I usually would have.  She was an angel in my eyes.  She is an angel in my eyes. _

_            These days, when it rains I simply look back into my mind where I now keep this enchanting memory.  The rain reminds me of my days with her and how I will never be the same.  I'm no longer depressed when it rains.  Instead, I feel free.'_

            I looked up from his book and put into the new world that lay just outside my window.  The world was covered in rain, but somewhere out there, was my Tai.  Once I found him, we could be free forever.

******

            Alyssa, Mia, and I were walking down the streets of London trying to find the bookstore where Mia would be hopefully getting a job.  It was around eight o'clock, and Alyssa and I had just finished out first day of work.  We met a lot of great people who had a lot of great ideas.  I was overwhelmed most of the day, considering that this was really the first time that I was doing something like this.  Besides that, we were welcomed and everybody was very friendly to us, and I must say, I could get used to this.

            We really didn't know where we were going, but we were having a lot of fun attempting to figure it out.  Laughing about the conversations we overheard while strolling our way through the foreign streets was making this normally awkward situation seem like a pleasant mistake.  It took us a good amount of time before we finally saw the sign to the store.

            "This place is massive…" Mia said in a trance like voice.  

And she was right.  That was the first thing that I noticed about the bookstore, it was _way_ bigger than the one in New York.  It had four floors. The next thing I noticed was a very large crowd, many of them teenage girls, standing around what I guessed was a stage, because of the amps that I saw beside it.  I couldn't see if there was anybody on the stage since there were so many heads squeezed around the platform. 

Mia quickly pulled us over to the information desk before I was able to try and get a better look.  The lights began to dim on the lower floor and many of the girls started to scream and I turned my attention back to the makeshift stage.

With my attention still on what I guessed was a show, I overheard Mia ask the man behind the counter what was going on.

"We have a young author here tonight for a book signing, but he plays a lot of shows around here, so he's going to play before that."

"What's his name?"

"Tai Kamiya."

If somebody had told me it was going to be that easy, I don't think I would have believed them.  I could feel my heart stop once again, and just as I heard the man answer Mia, he began to play.

It was another acoustic song, but this time I noticed that there was also another guitar and a violin playing with him.  I tried to get as close as I could to him while he played the introduction.  And for the second time in my life, I heard him sing, and I was once again changed.

_'Sew this up with threads of reason and regret_

_So I will not forget, I will not forget_

_How this felt five years six months ago I know_

_I cannot forget, I cannot forget'_

Five years, six months ago…?  That was the last time that Tai and I saw each other…  Maybe this was another song about me…

_I'm falling into memories of you_

_Things we used to do_

_Follow me there a beautiful somewhere_

_A place that I can share with you_

_I can tell that you don't know me anymore_

_It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget_

_Being on this road is anything but sure_

_Maybe we'll forget, I hope we don't forget_

_I'm falling into memories of you _

_Things we used to do_

_Follow me there, a beautiful somewhere_

_A place that I can share with you_

_So many nights_

_Legs tangled tight_

_Wrap me up in a dream with you_

_Close up these eyes_

_Try not to cry_

_All that I got to pull me through_

_Is memories of you_

_Memories of you_

_Memories of you_

_Memories of you_

_I'm falling into memories of you_

_Things we used to do_

_Follow me there, a beautiful somewhere_

_A place that we can share_

_Falling into memories of you_

_Things we used to do' _    

Singing the last words, Tai looked at me.  I was having déjà vu and I was wondering if he would disappear again after he saw me.  But we both just looked at each other.  I felt tears in my eyes as I looked into his eyes.  There was pain, and hurt me to know that I had been the cause.  But I also saw something else.  Maybe he was happy to see me.  Maybe he was shocked and didn't want me here.  Just by looking at him I knew that he had started a new life, and I wasn't in it.  But then why was that song about me?  Was it about me?  

It had been to long and now that I saw him, I felt a pain shoot through me and into my heart.  I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing that I could get my self to do.  I turned away from the intensity of Tai's emotions through his eyes, and I ran.  I ran away from him.  The last thing I remember was Tai's amplifies voice shouting after me.

"Sora! Come back!"  

------Yes, Sora just ran away from Tai when she finally found him, seems sort of familiar, no?  What's going to happen next?  Well, this is how it goes down, it's called a review and you guys have been very good with them so far.  I'm almost over 50! Yeah! Go me!  Thanks so much, it's all because of you.

(The song was "one year, six months" by Yellowcard and as you can see, I changed it to five years because yeah, that's how it needs to be for this, but you know that…)------

REVIEW!

~dorkiss


	9. Back Here

It has been way to long since I last updated, and I know that you've all been waiting.  Hopefully I'll get enough reviews so that I know you're still reading!  I hope that you like the ninth chapter to Her Favorite Color!  And on with the story….

Her Favorite Color- chapter 9

            I hadn't been running that far, but I could already feel the muscles in my legs getting weaker and weaker with each step that I took.  I was having an emotional breakdown, and I wasn't afraid to admit it.  Tai's voice kept echoing in my head, just like it had five years ago.  He was calling for me to come back, but still my legs took me farther and farther away.

            I wasn't sure why I ran from him, still not, but while I was running I had the most painful feeling in my chest.  Throughout my entire body really.  I wanted to see Tai more than anything in the entire world.  I had ached for his presence, for his touch, and for his smile constantly, and now that I found him, I became a coward, and fleeted.  You must think that I'm crazy, and I have been known to act a little out of the norm, but my heart was telling me that in the bookstore was not the place to reunited my self with the only person I had ever been in love with.

            I stopped abruptly, completely out of breath.  I wasn't sure where I was and I knew instantly that running away was not only a stupid way to act upon my feelings, but it was also extremely unsafe.  I looked around, and to my surprise, I found myself in the middle of a playground.  I had run into a park without taking notice.  People were looking at me and suddenly I felt very foolish, running around like an idiot.  What a way to make an impression on my new home.  Around me were all different types of playground sets, monkey bars, swings, and the seesaw.  There were a number of abandoned toys on the grass and in the sandbox, too.  But there was only one thing that really caught my eye.

            The slide.  It stood in the corner of the playground, all by itself.  There were weeds and shrubs growing all around it.  They way the moon light shimmered off of it's silvery surface broke my heart.  It looked so beautiful, even though it was apparent that hadn't been played on in quite a while.  The steps to the top of the slide were rusted and rungs were skeletal looking, falling to pieces.  I smiled sadly as I took my seat at the bottom of the slide.  

            I reached back into the depths of my memory to recall the moment I first met Tai.  I found it easily and it seemed as though it only happened yesterday.  I was lonely and none of the other kids would play with me.  I never had any friends before Tai, and I've never had a friend like him since.  I was almost to the point of tears when I felt a soccer ball roll between my feet.  Slightly confused, I looked up to see where the ball had come from.  There was a game of soccer going on in the field in front of me, but surely those boys wouldn't ask me to play with them.  I was met with a pair if intense brown eyes. 

Those eyes had held so emotion.  

            They looked into me, and I knew that this boy was not like the others.  I knew that he cared from the beginning.  And before I knew it, he took me by the hand and ran with me to a small space of grass, leaving his friends, where he taught me the joys of soccer, and the joys of friendship.  Tai is everything to me, and I couldn't run away from him.

Just as I was about to get up and attempt to find my way back to the bookstore, I heard a very familiar sound, and seconds later, a soccer ball rolled between my feet.

~That was really really short, but that's all that I could write!  I'm glad that I got that finished, because now I have more ideas to help with what will most likely be the last chapter…….Stay tuned for Chapter ten!~

~dorkiss


	10. The Moon Above Us

I want to take this time together to quickly thank everybody who has read my stories, even if you haven't reviewed. I really hope you like this chapter…I'm not sure why you wouldn't though…it's full of taioray goodness!!!  

Her favorite Color- chapter 10

Without even having to look up, I knew that he had found me first, before I even had the chance to look for him.  Tai knelt down in front of me and placed his hands into mine, and yet I still did not look at him.  

"Sora…" He said, as he know removed one of his hands from mine and touched my cheek.  I find it so hard to describe what I was feeling at that exact moment.  So many different emotions and sensations were running through my body.  Tai's warm hand on my face felt like heaven to me.  He brushed away the tears that continued to fall from my eyes with such loving movements that I could hardly believe it was him.  It was almost as if I was in a movie…  We were in the most perfect spot, underneath the stars, the only place that something as powerful as this could occur.  There was only a slight chill in the air, which made it even more important that we were close together, for the warmth that I felt upon my skin, and in my heart.  The shot was always on our bodies.  Close captures of our hands and faces as we touched for the first time in five long years.

            After long moments of taking in his touches, I slowly gazed up to look into his eyes.  I have never before in my life felt as I did then.  I didn't understand what had happened before we found ourselves together in the park, on the edge of the slide looking into each other's souls.  And it felt as if it didn't really matter anyway.  I was suddenly overcome with a happiness that I had never once experienced on my life before this night.

            "Oh god, Tai!"  I cried.  I flung my arms around him and buried my face into his neck.  I cried like it was the last scene of the movie.  The music would be playing and the audience would have tears in their eyes, just like mine.  His arms wrapped around me in the most perfect way that any woman could ever ask for.  If I had dies in his arms then, I would have dies the happiest person in the world. 

            "I'm so sorry Tai.  I never got to tell you…I've missed you so much, I can't believe that you're actually here.  Oh god Tai, I'm so sorry, you have to forgive me…I had no idea…please forgive me…" I continued to weep into his neck as I pleaded him to forgive him.  He didn't say a word until I stopped crying.

            "I forgave you five years ago, Sora.  There's no need to cry anymore.  Okay?"  I could only nod in response…I wanted him to continue talking to me.  It felt so wonderful to hear his voice again.

            "I can't say I wasn't surprised to see you at the bookstore tonight…I would never had suspected that.  You could have given me a call or something."  He smiled.  I found it hard to speak.

            "No…it's better this way…"

            Tai began to stroke my hair, and I could have fallen asleep at that moment, but I had to keep myself awake.  Just because I could have taken a nap, didn't mean I wanted to. 

            "I want you to know that I've missed you too.  I've missed you every second since I left the club that night.  And I've really been hurting, too.  Not knowing what you were all up to.  I was scared that everybody would just forget about me…that you would forget about me."

            "Tai, I could never forget you, you mean-"

            "I was still scared though.  My life has not been easy being so far away from you, Sora.  Everyday I have to tell myself to get out of bed.  Even now with the book and the music, it's hard to even understand why I even tried…"

            "Tai…"

            "But I guess my only reason, my only strength, has been the thought that someday I would see you again.  And now you're here…I don't know what to say."

            "You don't have to.  I'm perfectly happy like this."  Tai smirked and then touched our foreheads together.  He rubbed my back and I knew that all the feelings that matt had said Tai felt for me, that he was in love with me, were true.  I wanted to kiss him at that precise moment, to capture our lips underneath the starry sky as the camera rose from looking down upon us as our lips touched to the moon that lie peacefully above us. 

            "I just want to know…know why you searched for me, Sora.  I've read your writing to that magazine.  You're so amazing…but why?"

            "For the sole reason that a person cannot live without the one that they love."  I whispered into his.  "They must be together, because they are not whole until they have their other half…it's common sense, I'm sure"

            "Yes, I believe that it is…"

            And then the camera panned out, one last shot of us as our lips touched, an then to the bright shinning moon in the sea of stars.

~I was aiming for that to be my last chapter…..but I still have some more idea floating about inside my head for it.  So you can be sure that I will update again, soon I hope.

Please review because I want to know what you thought of this chapter….it may still be kinda short, but I didn't want to focus on anything but tai and Sora being together again…..good?

~dorkiss


	11. Finding Home

I finally updated!!  I hope you like it!

Her Favorite Color- chapter 11

Finding Home

            I held the coffee tight within my cold hands.  Mia and Alyssa sat across from me, but at the moment we sat in silence.  Tai and I had returned to the bookstore about ten minutes before, and he was quickly bombarded with fans and reporters.  I watched him from afar as he signed autographs and politely took pictures with fans.  I wonder what Matt would think he if knew about Tai's newfound fame? 

            I couldn't help but smile as teenage girls tried to control themselves around him.  I was practically in shock as one girl began to cry after getting her picture with him.  Tai always had a way with the ladies.  

            "So…how's it feel to be dating a famous author and a rock star?" asked Mia suddenly.

            "A rock star?  No… I've dated a rock star.  This…this is better then any song, or any book for that matter, could ever describe."

******

            After things settled down at the bookstore, Tai and his two band mates, Charlie and Jordan, joined us at our table.  It only took a few moments of awkward silence between us before Alyssa and Mia had grabbed one and separated from us to talk at separate tables.  I must say I was grateful for this alone time with Tai, especially since Mia and Charlie had been talking about the weird shoe sizes from around the world.  I'm happy, though, that she found somebody who could find this just as interesting and comical as she does.

            Tai and I talked about petty things, or sometimes nothing at all for a while.  It just felt so good to be close and together again that words were not necessary.  Then Tai asked me a question that I'm sure he had wanted to ask me since he found me in the park.

            "Do you think that they've missed me?"

            "I'm sure they have.  It's been quite a while since you left…but I've been gone for just as long.  I don't think that they've forgotten us.  Have you forgotten them?"

            "Never.  I think about them all everyday.  I hate myself for leaving… but I hate myself even more for not coming back."

            "Don't bet yourself up over it Tai.  I don't think they understood why you left as much as I did.  The only people who understand are Kari, Matt, and myself."

            "Matt?"

            "Yeah…I know it may be hard to believe, but Matt was the one who made me realize that I had loved you so much, and didn't even know it.  It was because of him that I've been looking for you all these years."

            "Wow…I would have never thought…"

Soon after we said our goodbyes to the others, after making sure that Charlie and Jordan could get my friends back to our flat, Tai and I left for his.

******

            "You have the most amazing place I've ever been in, Tai."

            "It's not that great…"

            "Are you kidding me?!  Although I don't quite understand…"

            Tai's flat was not what I had expected at all.  I imagined bare walls with a few picture frames, _maybe._  I had imagined plain couches and boring everything else.  Not that I'm calling tai boring, but he was always out, be it playing soccer, working, or just escaping from his house in general.  He was never home much and I didn't think that he would need anything but a bed and refrigerator.  But what I found was completely the opposite.

            Paintings and photographs covered almost every inch of the walls.  The colors were so intense and beautiful that I felt like I was in a dream.  No inch of his flat was dull or void of any color, except for the unpainted canvases that laid in what I expected to be his "Creative Room".  

            "You did all of this yourself?"  I asked as I looked around the kitchen at the appliances.  Even they were brightly colored.  I especially liked the red toaster.

            "Do you play soccer at all anymore, or are you to bust being artsy?"

            "No, I still play soccer.  I play with a bunch of guys twice a week.  I could never give that up… Why, do you not like the new Tai?"

            I wrapped my arms around him and nestled my head in the nape of his neck.  "I love this Tai.  I would any kind of Tai.  Except the drug dealer one.  I think I'd have a problem with him."

            I laughed as Tai lifted me and spun me around his kitchen.  We began to slowly dance to the album that Tai and his band recorded.  I hardly paid any attention to the lyrics because I began to feel lightheaded dancing with him.  I breathed his sent and it drove me crazy.  I blushed suddenly as I felt a new feeling inside stir inside of me.  I wanted and needed Tai in a completely new way that I had never experienced.  I knew that I wouldn't be able to control the feeling anymore as I began to kiss and suck at his neck.  As he pulled me closer to his body a sigh escaped his lips and I knew he felt the same way.  Tai captured my lips in a passionate kiss and everything disappeared around me.  I was barley aware as Tai lifted me up and carried me into his bedroom, never ending the kiss.  The last thing I remembered before being consumed in fervent love was hearing a line from one of Tai's songs.

'I stared to ache when I started to think of you.  Wondering how long it would take before I step into something new…'

And even though I was miles away from Odabia that night, I finally felt home.

******

"Do you think they read my book, Sora?"

"I dunno…Kari did, Mimi maybe."

"Do you think Mimi cried when she did?"

"I dunno Tai…"

"You think Matt's listened to my CD?"

"Maybe…"

"Do you think he's jealous?"

"Maybe Tai…"

"You think-"

"We'll find all that out in about a millisecond, okay Tai?"

            We were standing out side Matt's apartment.  We were back in Japan.  All the digidestined where there for Kari's birthday.  She turns twenty today.  It's been six years since either of us had seen nay of them, and we were both really nervous.  Matt was the only one who we had contacted.  We wanted it to be a surprise.  I really hope that nobody has a heart attack and dies… I wonder if they'll even be that excited?  _Okay, stop it Sora, you sound like Tai_.  The door slowly creaked open to reveal Matt's face. 

"Shit! It's so great to see you guys!"

            I was all shaky as I hugged Matt.  He had been such a great friend throughout this entire ordeal, and I was extremely happy to see him.  He placed  a hand on Tai's shoulder before pulling him into a hug as well.  

"We missed you so fucking much man, it sucked, you have no idea…"

"Yes I do.  It sucks a lot more to miss ten people then it does to miss one."  I couldn't help but smile as I watched them.  You knew that everything was perfect when those two were hugging and happy to see each other instead of trying to kill each other.  Tai and Matt shared a friendship that was not unlike the ones we share with our Digimon.  Uncertain and awkward at first, but eventually grew into one that was full of respect and trust.  I knew that Matt was only being himself when he told me to go after Tai.  He had done that from the friendship that he held for both of us.  I just love it when I see the crests come out in the virtues of my friends.

"Who's at the door Matt?"  This I recognized at Kari's voice.  I looked to Tai. The expression on his face was incredible.  Out of all the people he left behind, I knew he would be the happiest to see hi little sister again.

"Just some more friends I invited…"

Tai and I followed Matt into his living room to the others.  Seeing them again was like a breath of fresh air.

"Oh my fucking god…" Davis.  I wonder what he'll think of his mentor now.

The rest of the day past by much to quickly for Tai and I.  Half of the time I couldn't believe that we were actually home, it all just seemed like the hundreds of dreams I had about this before.  

After a while I found myself alone in the kitchen, just wanting to watch all of us together for the first time in six years.  It felt so good that I don't think I find it hard to explain even to this day.  In those six years I experienced everything and anything that I could have ever wished for.  I find it very hard to believe that I'm actually Sora Takenouchi, and not some random girl stuck in her body.  I saved the world numerous times, traveled the world in search of the love that I thought was only true in fairy tales and movies.  I found that love, came back home and stared a life with him.  I have friends that are unlike any others, ones that have always been there for me, even when I didn't think I needed it.  

It may rain in London everyday, but it never rains when you've got love, life, and friends.  Rainbows and sunbeams are the only things that will fall on you then.

THE END 

**~** I finished!!! (sorry for the really really long wait)  I'm so happy with this chapter, I really think its great.   But what I really wanna know is what you guys think.  Please review!! I hope you like this story!

*THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU*

            …for reading my story, I hope you liked it!  Much love to those who enjoyed this!!

~dorkiss


End file.
